Después de la tormenta
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Se pronostica una de las peores tormentas. Yaoi. MiloxCamus SagaxCamus


Cuando era niña, escuchaba un grupo norteño, se llama Duelo, hoy volví a escuchar esa canción y no pude evitar pensar en esto, no dejo la canción porque si no lo conocen es porque seguro no les gustará el género, a mi me gusta, la canción se llama "Después de la tormenta".

Tormenta.

Milo habia realizado una misión fuera de grecia, estaba listo para volver al santuario pero las órdenes de Athena habían sido claras, habría una tormenta, más intensa que otras, sería debastante y peligroso para el avión, Milo debia quedarse en el hotel hasta que pasara.

—Señor Caballero, la misma Athena a ordenado que se quede.

—Los caballeros podemos movernos a la velocidad de la luz —Respondió Milo— Si me apresuro, seguramente llegaré antes que la tormenta.

—Si en avión es peligroso, corriendo es aún más.

—Tonterías —acotó el arrogante escorpio— por algo soy un santo dorado, mis habilidades han superado guerras de verdad difíciles, una tormenta no me va a matar.

Y sin decir más, en contra de las órdenes de Athena que incluso había cancelado su boleto de avión y pagado su estadía en ese hotel, Milo salió.

Él le había prometido a Camus volver, y aunque seguramente acuario había sido informado de su retraso debido a la inminente tormenta, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, tenían apenas un par de meses que se habían vuelto pareja y Milo no dejaba de agradecerlo, suspiró mientras se movía a todo lo que su poder le daba, estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Camus de Acuario.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al santuario, estaba apenas en en Italia y a la velocidad luz logro fácilmente ganarle a la tormenta, aunque empezaba a llover en el santuario.

Como el protocolo lo indicaba, pidió permiso para poder pasar por los templos de los santos dorados, sorprendiendo a sus camaradas, cuando llegó al tercero de los templos no obtuvo respuesta, entró más por la curiosidad, sentía el cosmos de Camus y agradeció no tener que escalar todos los templos para llegar a él.

Cuanto más se adentraba en los aposentos privado de Saga, más ganas tenía de salir corriendo, gritos y gemidos, y no precisamente de dolor, llenaban el ambiente, al entrar al templo al cuarto privado de Saga sintió su sangre enfriarse, sus labios quedaron sellados, casi en automático cerró la puerta, salió del templo y caminó, ya sin pedir permiso, por el resto del lugar hasta llegar a su templo, al llegar a la zona más privada de su santuario, cayó de rodillas, fue entonces que sacó todo el dolor que aquella escena le había producido.

Camus se levantó temprano, se sacó las sábanas y se metió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, al salir, Saga se encontraba despierto, recargado en la cabecera de su cama.

—Te vas tan rápido.

—Milo llega hoy, estoy ansioso de verlo. —Respondió el acuariano mientras se vestía.

—Creo que llegó anoche. —dijo Saga en tono burlón— y nos vió.

Si acaso era posible, Camus palideció aún más, se vistió rápidamente —Athena le ordenó quedarse, por eso acepté venir, por los viejos tiempos, pero no volverá a pasar, lo amo.

—Yo creo que su bonita relación acaba hoy —se burló Saga— te espero esta noche, cariño.

No quiso seguir escuchando a Saga, ellos habían sido amantes antes de que Milo se le declarara, Camus había aceptado inmediatamente y había dejado al Géminis, que despechado, seguía insistiendo que era mejor que el escorpión.

El acuario observó el panorama, en verdad aquella tormenta había sido fuerte, todo lucía mojado, las copas de los árboles estaban quebradas, incluso parecía que varios árboles se habían calcinado, seguro por algún rayo que los había golpeado, tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿y si Saga tenía razón? ¿Y si Milo, en su terquedad había viajado, solo para verlo? Camus se sacudió la cabeza, no, no podía ser.

Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon al entrar a escorpio y ver a su guardia en el suelo, con la cabeza recargada en su cama, la tiara de su armadura tirada por la habitación, Camus entonces vio la peor parte de la tormenta, la más devastadora de las escenas.

—Milo, ¿cuando llegaste? —preguntó acuario con voz suave, esa voz que solo escorpio escuchaba, caminó hasta su novio y le abrazó la espalda— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te vi... —Respondió Escorpio— ya me habían dicho, ustedes... Ustedes se aman, pero no quise escuchar.

Camus sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y escuchó su corazón quebrarse. —No, Milo, solo te amo a ti, a nadie más, tu eres mi Milo de las manzanas, mi bicho que me paraliza y me envenena, el que me hace suyo.

—No tienes que mentir, yo los ví —respondió triste el escorpión— lo raro es que no pude sacarte de ahí, te dejé para que tú seas feliz con la persona que amas.

—Viste mal, cariño —reapondió jalando el mentón de escorpio para darle un beso al que el otro se negó.

—Sé lo que vi —Respondió sencillamente escorpio.

—Milo, perdóname, te juro que no volverá a pasar —Acuario comenzaba a sentirse desesperado— tu eres la persona que a amo, tu eres quien me hace feliz.

—Por favor, Camus —Respondió Milo, levantándose para apartarse de su novio, si es que aún podían llamarse así— No tienes que mentir, Mu, Aioria, Afrodita, hasta Hyoga, todos me dijeron que tú estabas con Saga, pero hice oídos sordos a todo lo que decían.

—¿Esto es tu pretexto? —retrucó de manera sucia, acuario— ¿No sería más fácil si dijeras que no me amas? Veo que no te importa dejar las cosas así, ellos ¡Todos están enamorados de ti! —su voz se alzaba innecesariamente alertando a quienes pasaban por ahí —Hyoga diría lo que sea para separarnos y estar a tu lado, y Aioria, por Athena, se le nota que se muere de celos cuando nos ve juntos.

—Yo te amo, eso jamás lo dudes —ignorando los gritos, Milo acarició el cabello de acuario y limpió sus lágrimas, estaba tan pasivo, tan en contra de sus instintos, que Camus tuvo el peor de los presentimientos —Pero todo esto es una locura que me daña el corazón y te lo daña a ti, no sé qué te hizo pensar que tenías la obligación de corresponder, pero no es así.

—No lo hago por obligación, amor —respondió cayendo de rodillas— perdóname, por favor.

—Lo único que quiero es que siempre seas feliz —respondió Milo— Con quien quieras serlo

—Quiero serlo contigo.

Salió, dejando a un Camus lloroso en su templo, necesitaba despejarse y entregar el informe, vió a su alrededor, notó que la tormenta había pasado y que no había sido tan terrible como la que el llevaba en su interior.


End file.
